


Normal SI Field Trip, Starring Peter Parker, ft. Natasha Romanov

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Google Translated Russian, google translated italian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:13:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24051142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov
Comments: 3
Kudos: 204
Collections: peter parker and his field trips





	Normal SI Field Trip, Starring Peter Parker, ft. Natasha Romanov

Natasha Romanov rounded the corner, mind set in purpose. 

“Питер. Здесь сейчас _(Peter. Here now)_ ,” Natasha spoke, pointing in front of her. Peter’s eyes widened in surprise and worry, and he quickly walked over. 

“Привет мама паук. В чем дело _(Hi mama spider. What’s up)_?” Peter asks with faux casualty, looking up at her, concern etched into him. 

“Привет Питер _(Hello Peter)_ ,” Natasha says, kinder. “Так что, скажите мне, почему вы ничего не сказали об этом персонаже "Флэш" _(So, care to tell me why you haven't said anything about this "Flash" character)_?” Peter takes on a different kind of panic - one that shifts from “the world could be in danger” to “she wasn’t supposed to know that”. 

“О нет - я не хотел вас беспокоить, ребята? В любом случае, он не такой уж большой _(Oh no - I didn't want to bother you guys? He's not such a big deal anyways)_...” Peter shrugs and barely hides the nervous sleeve adjustment he makes. Natasha squints at him suspiciously for show. 

“Я почему-то сомневаюсь в этом _(Somehow I doubt that)_.” Natasha rebukes, already going over memories she has of Peter coming home from school. 

“Я обещаю, что справлюсь - тебе не нужно ничего делать _(I promise I can handle it - you don't need to do anything)_!” Natasha’s lips quirk up momentarily. 

“Я знаю. Но я все равно буду _(I know. But I will anyways)_.” 

“Пожалуйста, не мама паук _(Please don't mama spider)_.” Peter tries in a desperate last attempt. 

“Поздно _(Too late)_.” Natasha says with a gentle head pat before pulling Peter into her side. 

“Dannazione _(Dammit)_.” Peter mumbles to himself with a snap, which Natasha pointedly ignores. 

“Which one of you is Flash?” She asks the small crowd, a threatening undertone to her voice. The students mutter and point and Natasha gets the gist, narrowing her eyes at Flash. 

“You,” is all she says, arm still protectively around Peter. She pulls Peter a little closer. Flash gulps. Natasha nods - he understands the unspoken threat. She turns back to Peter. 

“Он не побеспокоит вас, и если он это сделает, я отправлю Джеймса _(He won't bother you, and if he does I will be sending James)_.” Peter panics again. 

“Нет, нет - это нормально. Я уверен, что он ничего не сделает, но если он это сделает, вам не нужно этого делать. В самом деле! Вы сделали много Спасибо, но ты действительно очень хочешь больше не делать _(No no - that's fine. I'm sure he won't do anything, but if he does you don't need to do that. Really! You've done plenty. Thank you, but you really really - like, really - don't need to do anymore)_.” Peter’s shaking his head ‘no’, cutting his hand across his neck ‘no’, and saying ‘no’, and Natasha takes it as ‘yes’. Peter is definitely expecting Flash to do something else, she notes, and sets her warning in stone. 

“Я буду. Увидимся позже, маленький паук _(I will. See you later, little spider)_.” She pats him on the head again and then leaves the same way she came. 

“Oddio. Mi sento quasi male _(Ah man. I almost feel bad)_. You either just dodged a bullet or are really in for it, my guy.” Peter gives Flash a sympathetic pat on the shoulder before going back to Ned and MJ. 


End file.
